darkcloudps2fandomcom-20200215-history
Cheats
Dark Cloud Cheats Question: At the beginning the Divine Beast Cave is hard.And i don`t have Gaffer`s Buggy.Is there a way to get some free items? Answer: Go to Mayor`s House and talk to him.He will give you Bread,Repair Powder and Tasty Water.If you use the items right after you get them from the Mayor,talk to him again and he will give you them again. If you have Hag`s House complete,before having Gaffer`s Buggy complete,you can store the items from the mayor and go take them again.(NOT TESTED!MAY NOT WORK!) Question: Is there a easy way for BUILD-UPs? Answer: (Save before attempting) Go to Gaffer`s Buggy in Norune Village and put you cursor on the Ice.Scroll down at the very bottom in your Attachments Menu.Click > (right) and X at the same time. On the condition your bottom two rows must be empty. You will get a Broken Dagger. Attach it to your weapon and every single stats gets MAXET.You need to upgrade, because the Broken Dagger DOES NOT fills weapon`s ABS. Upon upgrading the so called abilities will disappear. Also it is recommended you do not keep this item in your inventory or equipped to your weapon for to long immediately upgrade it because chances are it will freeze your game. Annoying to pull off the first few dozen times but once you have gotten this down it works almost anywhere. Question: Is there a easy way for upgrades? Answer: Go to Wise Owl Forest at Terrytory 10.Enter the Back Floor.Every killed Werewolf (WORKS FOR WEREWOLFS ONLY!!) gives 24 ABS.1 Werewolf = 24 ABS. Can also do that in Shipwreck.Go to the Back Floor in Layer 14.There are only Masks Of Prajna there.1 Mast Of Prajna = 24 or 28 ABS.(Better whit the werewolfs.Masks Of Prajna are a little hard to defeat.And the Werewolfs are very (x99999) easy. Question: Why Gaffer hasn`t got many items? Answer: Be sure not to trigger the event at the Gaffer's Buggy until after you have placed Pike in the Georama.If Pike is not there,the Gaffer will try to put up his own sign,and will injure himself in the process. This will greatly reduce his inventory. Question: Why did i not get a Candy form Claude? Answer: View the event at Claude's House in the morning,so you can get the Candy as a reward.You will need it in Matataki Village.If you enter Claude`s House in the afternoon he will be sleeping. If you enter it at night he will taking a shower and will give you Soap and Cheese. Question: What items gives Couscous in Matataki Village? Answer: When you view the event he will ask you to give you a candy.If you say yes he will give it to you.If you say no,he will ask you for a stone.If you say yes,he will give it to you.If you say no, he will give you a weapon for Goro - Turtle Sheel.If you haven`t view the event in Claude`s House at morning you can get it from Couscous.But then you lose the Turtle Sheel. Question: Is there a way for easy money? Answer: You can trade fishing points for items,and then sell them to make money. Holy Water costs only 5 FP,and sells for 60. Mighty Healing costs 15 FP,and sells for 150.The Holy Water is a better deal,but it takes more inventory space for several Holy Waters than for a few Mighty Healings so you will have to decide which way works better for you. Or you can attach the broken dagger onto any weapon and sell it the price ranges 16,000 and up Question: How can i keep Lamb`s Sword in Wolf Mode? Answer: When the Lamb's Sword gets low on Whp, it goes into Wolf Mode, which increases all of it's stats, even if they're maxed. As soon as you go into the menu and repair it, it goes back to normal. But to keep it in Wolf Mode, put an auto repair powder in your item slots, then let the sword break. You'll now have a full Whp on the Wolf Mode,but if you go into the weapon menu, it will change back. Question: What will happen if i do a Status Break on a character`s original (default) weapon. Answer: If you do a status break on a character's original weapon,you will get a synth sphere from it,but it will not disappear.It will merely lose the + levels it had gained. Question: How do I build up weaker weapons in higher levels? Answer: You can kill an enemy with a strong weapon once its hp is gone immediately press triangle and change it to your weaker weapon and it will get the ABS Question: Making an Ultimate weapon with the best abilities? Answer: Quench - Kitchen Knife (Toan) Drain - Drainseeker (Toan) / Heal - Angel Gear (Xiao) Choose one of the two Steal - Bandit Slingshot (Xiao) / (Bandit Ring - Ruby) Abs Up - Trial Hammer (Goro) Big Bucks - Big Bucks Hammer (Goro) Critical - 5ft Nail (Ungaga) Poison - Scorpion (Ungaga) (Easy way of getting the two abilities is to build up the 5ft Nail to Scorpion) Stop - Antique Sword (Toan) Not recommended. (Built through Sandbreaker which holds the ability thirst) Durable - Random weapon you will have to find on your own.(sax) Dark Cloud Unlockables Windmill Slash: You need to have 100% Requests in Norune Village. My House-facing-the sun(cave side) Macho's, near the Divine Beast Cave Laura's, away from the mayor's house Paige's, near the pond Claude's, near Laura's house Hag's, infront/facing drans windmill Alnet's, away from Macho's house Gaffers Buggy near other houses Battle Axe: You need to have 100% Requests in Matataki Village. Baron's House - Near the waterfall Bunbuku's House - Near a Watermill Cacao's House - Surrounded by trees Gob's House - Near Kye & Momo's House Kye & Momo's House - Near the Wise Owl Shop Mushroom House - On top of Earth B Pao's House - Near the Peanut Pond Wise Owl Shop - Completely surrounded by river Demon Shaft: After defeating the Dark Genie the Demon Shaft will be avaiable in the World Map.It has 100 floors. Gallery Of Time Back Floor: The back floor key is called Flapping Duster.It`s not avaiable in the US version of the game.You can find it Demon Shaft between floors 80-99.Works in the US version.Also can be get whit gameshark 2.